Kahlan's Torment
by Knightwood
Summary: Kahlan is tortured constantly by her love for Richard. When she and Richard are taken prisoner by slavers, and she finds herself deprived ofher ability to confess, she faces the hardest choice of all...whether or not she wants that power back.
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at a Legend of the Seeker fic, any and all comments are welcome.

**Rating:** T- adult themes and violence.

**Legal:** I do not own Legend of the Seeker or any of the associated characters, events etc. Anything not covered by those rights should be considered purely the creation of the author.

A cool breeze blew through the campsite, making it harder for Richard to light the fire. He muttered another curse under his breath as the embers he's managed to set glowing were blown out.

"You know I am a wizard of the first order." Zedd reminded him. "I could light a fire easily."

"Its fine Zedd, I'll handle it!" Richard snapped, rubbing sticks together to start another spark. Zedd just chuckled.

"You know, pride is not always useful." He told him. "Refusing the help of one who has more expertise isn't weakness. It's helpful."

"I can light a damned fire Zedd!" He snapped as Kahlan arrived back in the campsite. Richard couldn't help gasping at her awesome beauty. He did it almost every time he saw her. Zedd watched as his gaze tracked her movements when she walked through the campsite, making her way to the stream to watch.

"You must not torture yourself seeker." He reminded him. "It is a love that can never be."

"I don't want to talk about this again Zedd." He grumbled under his breath. Zedd got little smirk as he heard this.

He got up as Richard muttered something under his breath, lighting the fire with a burst of wizard's fire before coming to Kahlan's side by the lake. She was kneeling by the edge of it, watching the water rolling idly. He could see the tears in her eyes, and feel the frustration in her. She was hopelessly in love with Richard, and couldn't bear to be so close to him, but she knew that it was hopeless. There was no way she could be with him without confessing him, and that would destroy him forever. She could never be with the man she loved.

"It is a terrible burden you bear." Zedd commented, raising her attention.

"I would not be the first woman who cannot have the man she loves." Kahlan stated as she wiped away some errant tears.

"Of course most of those women do not have the burden of knowing he loves her back." Zedd replied in a fatherly tone, putting his arm around her. "Usually that choice is taken from them."

"It isn't fair Zedd!" She whimpered as she launched a stone into the lake. "I never asked to be a confessor. I never wanted it."

"Do you think I wanted the twists of fate life has thrown at me?" He asked her.

"Zedd, it's a different thing." She grumbled. "I can't stop thinking about him."

Just then, Richard came to the edge of the lake, finding them there. He staggered on a few steps, before pitching face-down into the cold water. They saw a small, wooden dart lodged in his shoulder.

"Richard!" Zedd yelled as he grabbed his lifeless form, shaking him roughly. "Richard!"

Just then, another dart flew into his neck. His strength quickly failed, and he slumped to the ground. Kahlan pulled out her daggers, preparing for a fight.

"Show yourselves you cowards!" She roared, scanning the bushes. "Show yourselves!"

Half a dozen men scrambled into view, carrying various shackles and restraints. Kahlan recognised them immediately as slavers. Predators that preyed on small, isolated groups and kidnapped them to be sold into service. Likely they had no idea who they were dealing with, but then they also likely didn't care.

"She's a pretty one." The lead slaver said in a somewhat lecherous tone, taking in her appearance with his one remaining eye. He was almost as tall as her, and thickly muscled through years of combat. He was bald, and had multiple scars across his face, the most noticeable one being the scar running through where his eye used to be. He was wearing leather armour, and many shackles hung from his belt. "She will earn a good price as a concubine."

Kahlan roared as she threw herself into battle, her fury at being thought of as merely an object overcoming her good sense. She was a powerful warrior, and she easily could have overcome a couple of them. However, in their numbers, they quickly got the better of her. A club smashed into her stomach, winding her before another connected with her head.

"Do not mark her face!" The lead slaver told them. "She will be worthless if we ruin her looks."

"I am worthless anyway!" Kahlan spat as they grabbed her, holding her fast in vice-like grips. "I am a confessor."

"Well that does change things slightly." The lead slaver told her, going to his horse. He rummaged in the saddle bag, before pulling out a metal collar. He looked at it, and then to her. "I think this should fit."

Kahlan recognised it. For many years, those with magic had been enslaved and imprisoned by those that feared them. The collar would negate her powers and render her as helpless as any other commoner. She struggled as her captors forced her head down, pulling her hair clear of her neck.

"You don't know what you're doing!" She pleaded with him. "Darkan Rhal..."

"Lord Rhal can do whatever he damn well pleases. I have no interest in his business." He told her as he placed the collar on her. She instantly felt weaker, like a part of her had died. She renewed her struggle as she realised he had not yet screwed a locking pin into place, hoping to remove it before he could lock it.

The other slavers tightened their grip on her, forcing her to remain still. She watched helplessly as he approached her with another dart, ramming it into her shoulder. She fought to resist, but soon her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she passed out.

Her eyes fluttered open as she came to. She had no idea how long she had been unconscious. She realised she was in a wagon as it gently rocked on the dirt track road. Heavy shackles were secured around her wrists and her ankles, holding her in place. She looked around, realising she was alone in the wagon. Seeing a bucket of water in the corner, she crawled over, looking into it. She inspected the collar, noticing that the locking pin was now in place, but it was not a simple screw. It was a rivet that had been hammered and shaped while she was unconscious. It was a permanent lock, meaning that they had no intention of removing the collar. She was powerless to resist them.

As the wagon stopped, the door was pulled open and she saw the slavers crowding around the door.

"Where are my friends!" She demanded forcefully. The lead slaver just laughed.

"Your friend is close. We simply had him in a separate wagon." He informed her. "We just wanted to give you a wagon to yourself."

She was only a little relieved to hear this. She now knew that Richard was safe, and that he was nearby, though a thought came to her.

"Why am I being held by myself?" She asked him.

"You are a confessor, so we knew you couldn't be with a man without confessing him." He reminded her. "Of course once we confirmed you were...pure...your value just increased."

She pulled into the corner, hugging her legs as she realised where this was going. He gave her a lecherous grin.

"You will command a high price as a harem girl." He told her. "We plan to sell you and your friend as soon as we get to the next town. Your price alone should make us rich men."

"What will happen to Richard?" She asked him.

"He is a strong man; I imagine he will make a fine gladiator." He commented. "I would be more worried about what was going to happen to me if I were you."

He reached in, unlocking the chain leading from the shackles on her wrists and dragged her out into the town square. She looked around at the patrons gathered around her, inspecting her like a calf at auction.

"Here we have a real prize, a confessor whose virtue is still intact!" The slaver announced. He grabbed her hair, forcing her to look up, showing her face to the crowd. "She is a beauty isn't she? Such soft, delicate skin, she will be a real prize addition to any harem. Who will offer me 50 gold pieces?"

"I will!" A man roared, throwing his hand up.

"70!" Another announced.

"90!" Another stated. Kahlan looked around nervously as they bid for her.

"1000 gold pieces, my final offer!" A lofty voice stated. The crowd all turned to look at him. It was Lord Helbrandt, the feudal ruler of the region. He was by far the richest man for miles around, and no one would be capable of outbidding him. He was only a little older than Kahlan, and had long, curly blonde locks that were vaguely feminine. Only his moustache and beard marked him as a man. Icy blue eyes surveyed Kahlan's body thoughtfully. "I will buy her for 1000 gold pieces."

"Sold to Lord Helbrandt!" The slaver announced, handing over the chain connected to her shackles. "I trust you will enjoy her."

"I heard you picked her up with a warrior." He stated. "I want him too, and I don't expect to pay any more for him."

The slaver simply nodded in understanding, before gesturing one of his men to fetch Richard. Kahlan watched him go, hoping to see the man she loved once more, but her hopes were dashed as she felt a tug on the chains restraining her.

"Take her to be cleaned up and prepared for my harem." Lord Helbrandt commanded one of his guards. "I want to see this gladiator."

Early in the evening, Richard was sitting in his cell, his hands secured by chains. He was alone in his cell, but he could hear that he was not alone. Lord Helbrandt owned many slaves, most of them gladiators that he forced to fight to the death for his amusement. Richard knew many languages, but even if he didn't, he could guess what they were saying. All of them were praying to whatever Gods they believed in to spare them, either by guiding Lord Helbrandt's gaze to other gladiators for the evening's entertainment, granting them victory, or at very least a swift death.

He looked up as he saw someone approaching the door of his cell. He beheld Kahlan in all her glory, unable to breathe. She wore almost nothing, her modesty barely concealed by a couple of light, silk shawls. She had thick bands of gold on each of her wrists, with rings attached to them in order to make her easier to restrain. Similar bands also adorned her ankles. The collar around her neck moved as she swallowed, choking back her tears as she beheld him in his imprisonment.

"Richard, thank the gods you're alright." She stated, rushing to the bars. He came to her, reaching through and cupping her cheek with his hand.

"Kahlan, what have they done to you?" He asked her, more concerned with her predicament than his own. She wiped away a tear.

"I'm fine Richard, they haven't harmed me." She told him. "Are you alright?"

"They whipped me to show me what would happen if I tried to escape." He told her. "Trust me, Denna makes these guys look like children."

She smiled a little, seeing that his fortitude was still with him. He was strong, and he was obviously already thinking of ways to escape. He caressed her face gently. "You haven't answered me."

"I said they didn't harm me." She whispered, taking comfort in his soft touch. Richard looked deeply into her eyes.

"That is not what I asked." He reminded her. "I asked what they have done to you."

"Nothing yet." She told him. She drew back a shawl around her waist, showing him a sturdy, golden chastity belt, held in place by a secure lock. "Lord Helbrandt wants to ensure that I am only his prize."

"If he's touched you..."

"He hasn't taken me." She told him, looking deeply into his eyes, a few tears leaking from her crystal blue eyes and her lip quivering. "My collar negates my powers. I cannot confess anyone. I am helpless to stop him, please believe me!"

"I believe you Kahlan." He assured her. "I know you would never allow anyone to treat you this way."

"Richard, I am a harem girl." She told him weakly. "It is only a matter of time..."

"I will never allow that to happen." He told her. "Not while I have a breath left in my body."

He leaned through the bars, kissing her deeply. Her heart raced as he kissed her, feeling the depths of his passion, before her head was snapped backwards. The chain attached to her collar was pulled sharply, ripping her away from the door of the cell. She glared at the guard hatefully.

"You are Lord Helbrandt's property now confessor." He reminded her. "You should save that for his pleasure."

He pulled the chain again, dragging her roughly from the room. Richard could only watch as they left. His first thought was for Kahlan and how he could free her from this torment, but he knew it was pointless to think that way. He could hear Zedd's voice in his head, quoting one of the many lessons he was sure he made up on the spot. A slave cannot free another slave. If he wanted to help Kahlan, he needed to free himself first.


	2. A Break for Freedom

Kahlan was led through the castle by her guard, occasionally feeling a sharp tug on the chain attacked to her collar when she moved too slowly. She knew it was pointless to try and resist, there were guards everywhere, she would never make it more than a few yards before she was retrieved. She looked around, watching the reactions of the guards as they gave her a few looks, smiling and whispering to each other. She would never have foreseen being thankful for the chastity belt Lord Helbrandt had sealed her in. The intentions of the guards were more than clear, though without a key, they would be unable to take the prize Lord Helbrandt had paid so highly for.

Eventually they reached their destination, high in the tallest tower of the fortress. The guard escorting her unlocked the door, before leading her inside. All things considered, her quarters were entirely comfortable. Soft cushions and couches lined the edges of the room. Intricately carved beds of dark oak and covered in expensive, embroidered silk sheets were there for the comfort of the many concubines in his ownership. Almost a dozen women, all breathtakingly beautiful were there, all dressed identically.

They all wore the same golden shackles on their wrists and ankles Kahlan had been fitted with, and golden collars, making them easier to restrain. They appeared to have come from all the corners of the midlands, some of the most exotic and beautiful women she had seen. They too were locked into golden chastity belts to ensure the guards did not take what was the exclusive right of Lord Helbrandt. Some were bathing in the hot bath in sweet-smelling water, while others lounged on the many couches, smoking opium pipes, likely to dull their senses to remove them from the reality of their slavery. They were each chained by the collar to sturdy iron rings bolted into the wall. The guard led her to one of the vacant rings, locking the chain attached to her collar to it, holding her in place.

"No doubt Lord Helbrandt will call for you when he wants you." He told her, taking a long look at her, inspecting her like a farmer would inspect livestock. "Welcome to your new home concubine."

He then attached a short length of chain to the shackles around her ankles, hobbling her, giving her only about a foot of movement. He reached out to her, brushing a finger against her cheek.

"It's a shame he has you to himself. You are a pretty one." He complimented her. "It's a shame he doesn't believe in sharing his property."

"I am not his property!" She hissed angrily. "He may have me in chains, but he will never own me."

"It seems you have a little fire in you still." He commented. "Lord Helbrandt will enjoy breaking your spirit."

With that, he left the room. Kahlan stood firm until he left, refusing to allow him the pleasure of her tears. As soon as she heard the door lock behind him, she slumped down onto the bed assigned to her holding her face in her hands and wept.

Zedd arrived in the village a little before nightfall. He had come to on the riverbank, finding Richard and Kahlan gone. They had stunned him with the dart before he could use his powers, and so likely they didn't know he was a wizard. If they did, they would certainly have taken him too, but as it was, it seemed they had just abandoned him, thinking him to be nothing but an old man. Given his age, they likely thought he would not be strong enough to be much of a worker, and would attract little if any value as a slave. Appearances were deceptive, and it seemed that their presumptions of his weakness meant he was free, and in a position to help his friends, once he found them of course.

He went into the village tavern, knowing that if there was any information on the slavers, that he would find it here. He wandered up to the bar, leaning on it as the barmaid approached him. She was young, little more than a girl, and dressed in rags. She had shoulder length dark hair, and bark brown eyes. The distinctive rattle as she walked drew his attention, causing him to look over the bar, confirming that her ankles were chained together. She was no mere barmaid, she was a slave too. Obviously slavers came through here on occasion, so perhaps someone had heard of the slavers that had kidnapped the others.

"What may I get you my lord?" She asked him in a tiny voice that hardly carried over the bar. He could see from her skinny, slightly sickly appearance that she was malnourished. Clearly she had been a slave for some time, and had been mistreated. While he hated to think of what she might have been through, it was likely that she had been here long enough to know much of the goings on in the village. Barmaids and serving staff were the perfect source of information in his experience. They saw and heard everything, while they were also largely invisible. No one paid the staff much thought, making them valuable sources of information.

"I am looking for some friends of mine." He told her as he gestured for a drink. She poured him a tankard of ale. "We were attacked earlier in the day by slavers."

"Many slavers operate in this area." She told him. "Many slaves are bought and sold here."

"The one I am looking for is old. He is bald and has only one eye." He told her. He saw the expression on the girl's face slip, and she seemed to become pale as she heard this.

"Then your friends are gone." She told him. "You should consider yourself fortunate you are not a slave too."

"You know the man I am looking for don't you?" He asked her. She looked around nervously, lest she rouse the anger of her master.

"His name is Balthazar. He was here only this morning." She told him. "He was here selling his latest acquisitions. A beautiful woman with dark hair..."

"That is my friend." He interrupted her. "Did he also have a dark-haired man with him?"

"He did." She told him. "He sold them both to Lord Helbrandt."

"Where can I find this Lord Helbrandt?" Zedd asked her.

"His fortress overlooks the town from the cliffs." She informed the wizard. "He paid a high price for them."

"He has yet to pay the price for taking them." He commented.

"You cannot possibly be thinking of going there." She said with a note of shock in her voice. "His guards would kill you!"

"I am not that easy to kill." He told her. She caught a small glimpse of the hilt of the sword of truth beneath his robes. "However, I do feel that force is not the best way to achieve my objectives. You said he bought both of my friends. What purpose does he have in mind for the man?"

"He regularly holds games in the fighting pits." She informed Zedd. "He will likely put your friend into the games."

"When are these gamed held?" He asked her. The slave girl poured him fresh ale as he finished his first tankard.

"Every week he holds a banquet. The games are the entertainment." She informed him. "He will be holding another event tomorrow night."

"Then I will require a room for the night." Zedd told her.

"I'll get my master." She told him, turning to fetch the innkeeper.

"You haven't told me your name." He reminded her. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, her eyes wide in shock. No one had asked that in a long time. She was a slave; her name was of no concern to most.

"My master does not encourage me to use my name." She told him. "A slave's name is not important."

"It is to me." He told her.

"My name is Heather." She told him.

"Thank you for your help Heather." He replied. She smiled at him and went to fetch her master.

The door to Richard's cell opened, and a guard came in, followed quickly by Lord Helbrandt. The lord looked down his nose at him.

"On your feet slave!" He barked at him. Richard got to his feet slowly, standing before him. Lord Helbrandt started to walk around him, inspecting him. "You will be good sport for the games tomorrow.

"I have no intention of fighting." Richard stated. Lord Helbrandt just laughed.

"You do not have a choice in the matter." He answered. "If you do not fight, I'm sure your opponent will have no such qualms. I would prefer to at least have some entertainment before you are killed."

Richard's jaw clenched tightly hearing this. If he still had the sword of truth with him, it would be a different story, but the slavers had disarmed him. He presumed that they didn't know who he was, and hadn't recognised the sword. After all, if they knew they had the seeker, they would never have sold him to Lord Helbrandt. Darken Rahl would have paid a much higher price than they got from Helbrandt. It wasn't much comfort to know that they had been paid far less than he was worth.

"He looks strong. He will give us a good fight." He stated. "Yes, I'm looking forward to seeing what he can offer in the pits."

As he turned to leave, Richard moved forward, being stopped by his restraints as he struggled to approach him.

"What have you done with Kahlan?" He yelled. "Tell me!"

"Ah, the new concubine, she is making herself comfortable." He told him.

"If you've touched her..."

His words were cut off as the guard punched him hard in the stomach. Richard collapsed to the floor, curled up in a heap, fighting for breath. Lord Helbrandt knelt down near him, smirking as he looked at him.

"You don't need to worry; she will be well taken care of." He assured him. "I will have her accompany me to the feast tomorrow night. Maybe she would like to see how you fare in the games."

"I swear that if you lay one finger on her, I will kill you." He said coldly. Helbrandt just smiled at him.

"You wouldn't be the first to make such promises." He replied.

Zedd made his way to his room as the last of the villagers started to finish their drinks and leave. Heather gathered the tankards, lining them up on the bar as the innkeeper came over to her.

Zedd watched as he took the girl to the basement, pushing her inside and locking the door. He watched as the innkeeper hung the key on a hook next to the door. Heather had helped him immensely in his quest, and so he owed her. He intended to free her before he left in repayment for her assistance. Right now, he couldn't help her, but once Kahlan and Richard were free, he would have no need to maintain a low profile.

Realising the innkeeper had noticed him looking; he made his way to his room before the innkeeper became suspicious of his motives. He was unlikely to be happy if he suspected Zedd wanted to take his slave from him.

Closing the door behind him, Zedd made his way to the bed and sat down, taking the weight off his feet. He needed to rest up before the day ahead of him. It would be a long day, and he needed to conserve his strength.

Back at the castle, Kahlan was sitting in the corner of the room, keeping to herself. One of the other concubines came over, offering an opium pipe which she politely refused. She could understand why they would choose to use the pipe to anaesthetise themselves in preparation for when Lord Helbrandt came, but she needed to keep her wits about her. If her opportunity to escape came, she would need to move quickly.

The door to the harem opened, and a guard came in, looking around. The harem girls all sat waiting to hear which of them had been chosen for the 'honour' of joining Helbrandt for dinner.

"You!" He snapped, pointing at Kahlan. The others noticeably breathed a sigh of relief as he came over to her. "Lord Helbrandt has requested your presence for dinner."

Kahlan was dragged to her feet, and her hands pulled roughly behind her back. She felt the shackles on her wrists being secured together, before the chain securing her collar to the wall was detached from the ring. He gave a sharp tug, pulling her forward. Kahlan didn't try to resist as he led her from the room. She hated being paraded before the guards like an animal, but there was nothing she could do. She could only look around, taking in her surroundings in the hopes of finding anything that would be useful if she managed to elude her guards.

Finally, she arrived in Helbrandt's throne room, finding him sitting at the head of a long table, adorned with golden candelabras, and ornate plates. Although only she and Lord Helbrandt would be dining, there were a dozen places set.

"How are you settling in?" He asked as Kahlan was led to the table. The guard locked the chain from her collar to a ring in the wall, before releasing her hands. Kahlan took a seat, scowling at her owner.

"The room is comfortable." She replied coldly. "I'm not wild about my outfit though."

"Yes, the belt takes some getting used to." He said with a little smirk. "Don't worry; you will grow used to it in time. It is a necessary precaution I'm afraid."

"I have no intention of staying long enough to get used to it." She snapped as the guard poured some wine into a goblet for her.

"You would not be the first slave to try and escape, but I assure you it is impossible." He responded. "I paid a high price for you."

"Trust me; you will pay far more if you do not release me." She hissed.

"You know you should be grateful. Given all the other owners you could have gone to, you've ended up quite fortunate." He told her. "Not many would treat their slaves so well."

"A prison is a prison, no matter how grand it is." She snapped. Lord Helbrandt just smiled at her.

"That partridge is from my own estate." He told her. "Eat it before it gets cold."

"I'm not hungry." She told him.

"You haven't eaten all day, I'm sure that isn't true." He stated.

"I find the company to be objectionable." She said bluntly, pushing the plate away from herself. "I only eat with those I can stand."

Lord Helbrandt felt his jaw tighten as she disrespected him. He was not used to being spoken to like that. No one ever insulted him.

"You should not test my patience girl." He warned her. "I do not tolerate insults."

"You sicken me!" She yelled, throwing the plate on the floor, shattering it and splattering food everywhere. As he stood up to approach her, she threw her wine straight into his face. With a savage yell, he slapped her to the floor.

"String her up!" He ordered one of the guards. He came over, attaching the manacles on her wrists to a chain, which he then attached to a beam on the ceiling. "It is time you learned your place girl!"

For a moment, Kahlan struggled to free herself, but couldn't do so. It seemed like this was it, what she was dreading, though as he reached behind his throne, he pulled out a whip and not the key to her chastity belt. She couldn't help breathing a small sigh of relief as she realised that he was going to whip her instead. As much as she wasn't looking forward to the beating, it was preferable to the alternative. She couldn't bear the thought of him touching her.

She closed her eyes tightly and thought of Richard as the whip bit into her flesh for the first time. Tears ran down her face from the pain, though she clenched her teeth and whimpered a little with each strike, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of her screams.

"If you think this is enjoyable, wait until tomorrow night." He told her as he continued to whip her again and again, opening up horrific wounds on her back. "You will make a perfect end to the entertainment. After the games, you will be taken to my bedchamber."

Kahlan was finally released from the ceiling, falling to the floor, her strength all but completely gone. She noticed a sharp steak knife on the floor, where she had scattered her dinner, and grabbed it, quickly secreting it in her clothing before the guard reached her. He pulled her hands behind her back, securing them there, but she knew that her hands would be released once she was back in her cell. She was sure it would come in useful to help her escape.

"She will sleep in the dungeon tonight." Lord Helbrandt ordered him. "Maybe a night in the cold will give her a little more appreciation of my hospitality."

The guard hauled her to her feet, before dragging her from the room. Lord Helbrandt put away the whip, before taking his seat and taking a long swig of wine.

As the guard took Kahlan to the dungeon, Kahlan started to form the plan. The guard was unwittingly doing exactly what she wanted. By taking her to the dungeon, he was just leading her to Richard. Trying to escape by herself was hopeless, but together that was a different matter. As he got to the dungeon, the guard opened a cell before releasing her hands. Kahlan seized the opportunity, taking out the steak knife and driving it into his heart before he could react.

She eased him to the ground slowly, checking that she hadn't been heard before removing the keys from his belt. Checking them quickly, she managed to remove the shackles from her wrists and her ankles, freeing herself from her bonds, and stole the dead guard's sword. If she was to have any chance at all, she had to find Richard quickly. It would only be a matter of time before the guards discovered his corpse. Checking each of the cells in turn, she finally found Richard, and opened his cell. Rushing over to him.

"Kahlan, how did you get free?" He asked her. He saw the wounds on her body, and the blood on her hands. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Richard; we do not have much time." She told him as she unlocked his shackles, handing him a length of chain to use until he could find a more suitable weapon. She looked longingly into his eyes, realising the danger they were in, and grabbed his head, taking the comfort in his kiss that she longed for. With the odds so heavily stacked against them, and her powers still negated by her collar, she had no reason to deny herself his touch.

"When we get out of here things are going to be different." She told him.

"Kahlan, we don't have time for this." He reminded her, taking her hand. She followed him as they rushed out of the cell. They turned the corner, finding a pair of guards standing over the guard she had killed earlier. Kahlan and Richard threw themselves into battle, fighting for their freedom. Kahlan couldn't help looking at him as they fought. She was sure about one thing, if they survived this battle, if they got free of Lord Helbrandt's clutches, she would never go back to denying herself. She would finally give herself to him, even if it meant losing her power and wearing that collar for the rest of her days.


	3. Beginning the Games

Kahlan and Richard ran down the corridors, closely pursued by guards. Rounding the first corner, they came upon a pair of soldiers and surprised them. Kahlan ran the first of them through with her stolen sword, while Richard smashed the other to the floor with a length of chain, snatching up his sword. It wasn't the Sword of Truth, but it was preferable to the makeshift weapon he had been forced to improvise.

He grabbed Kahlan, pulling her down one of the other corridors. Other prisoners seeing that they had somehow broken out of their cell were begging and pleading with them to open their cells too. Unfortunately though, other guards armed with crossbows were beginning to flood into the dungeon. They simply didn't have time to release the others, even if it would be helpful to have allies to bolster their number.

"Richard, this way!" Kahlan called as she found a stairwell, grabbing him and dragging him upwards. They had no idea where it led, this was not the stairwell they had been brought down into the dungeon, but that route was now cut off. All things considered, as long as they were going up, away from the dungeon, it had to be preferable to waiting for the guards to catch up to them.

As they reached the top and shoved open the barred door ahead of them, they rushed out into a sandy, walled enclosure. The walls were nearly 15 feet tall, and topped with vicious looking curved spikes to prevent anyone from climbing them. The walls had barred cage doors at intervals all around, and looking up, there were rows and rows of seats. It was then that they realised to their horror they had gone into the fighting pit.

They tried to turn back, only to see one of the guards closing and locking the door. Guards made their way onto the stands, completely surrounding them and aiming crossbows at them. They turned this way and that, looking for some form of escape route, but realised there was none. The fighting pit offered them no cover, and even if they could make it to one of the doors before they were cut down by crossbow bolts, they were sure to be locked. They were hopelessly trapped. Lord Helbrandt appeared at his section of the stands, taking his place on a golden throne and applauded them.

"You know you really have shown me that you'll give me a good show tomorrow Gladiator. You managed to kill six of my guards." He complimented him. "I'm sure I'll find you a suitable challenger. I'm a little disappointed by you though."

He pointed to Kahlan. Richard could see her grip on the sword tensing, and her jaw clenching. He knew how terrifying her anger was, and the look in her eyes told him that she hated Helbrandt with a passion. He could guess that she was already sizing up whether she had the strength to throw her sword far enough to clear the wall and kill him.

"I was planning on having you by my side, right here for the games." He told her, gesturing to the seat next to him. "Of course, it seems you prefer my cruelty to my kindness."

"I'd sooner die than let you touch me!" She barked, pulling a little closer to Richard. Lord Helbrandt caught the gesture, and the way Richard would look at her, before letting out a short, derisive laugh.

"So you would prefer to fight and die with a slave than come to my bedchamber." He stated in a lofty tone, coming to the edge of the arena. "Then so be it. If you will not be my concubine, then perhaps you will provide some entertainment as a gladiator. You two do seem to make an impressive team. Put them in irons and take them back to the dungeon."

As one of the guards opened a door and approached them with manacles. Kahlan lifted her sword to guard, but Richard held her wrist.

"We cannot win this fight." He told her. "Live today, fight tomorrow. That's what Zedd would say."

Kahlan looked around at the dozens of crossbowmen covering them from the arena walls and nodded in agreement, throwing her sword to the ground. Richard did the same, at which the guard came over to him, securing manacles around his wrists and his ankles, before moving on to Kahlan.

"I know that you will all look forward to having a little fun with the prisoners." Lord Helbrandt told the guards as he got up to head back to his chambers. "Don't do anything that will leave them unable to fight in the games tomorrow."

The guards started to enter the arena and grabbed each of them, tearing them away from each other. Richard tried to pull free to go after Kahlan, but a heave blow from a club sent him to the ground.

"Richard!" Kahlan screamed as she was dragged away, unable to do anything but watch as the guards kicked and clubbed him aggressively. He was unable to do anything but shield his head with his arms as they beat him.

Kahlan was dragged from the arena back towards the cells, where she was thrown to the floor. One of the guards surveyed her thoughtfully, before just turning and leaving the cell, locking the door behind him. Clearly his idea of having fun with her was curtailed by the fact she was still wearing the chastity belt. It felt like hours before they brought Richard to the cell, throwing his limp, battered body to the floor.

"Enjoy your night together." The guard taunted her as they left. Kahlan crawled over to him, turning him over and looking into his face. Though he was clearly in agony, he smiled up at her.

"What's this all about?" He asked her with a weak smile as he wiped a tear from her cheek. "I was the one that was beaten."

"Richard, I can't bear to see you hurt like this." She told him. She pulled over to the corner, where she rested him against her shoulder, holding him tightly to share their body heat in the cold cell. "I'm sorry, if we hadn't taken that turn..."

"You weren't to know that would take us to the fighting pits." He interrupted her. "It was bad luck; we could never have won against so many guards."

"I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you." She told him, cradling his head and gently stroking his hair. "I couldn't just watch you being killed, I had to try."

"I appreciate the effort." He told her. "I just wish it hadn't ended up with you joining me in the pit tomorrow."

"It's preferable to the alternative." She told him, looking deeply into his eyes. "You're the only man I'd ever want to give myself to."

"Kahlan?" He replied, slightly bemused. They both knew that the love between them was strong, but they didn't talk about it. It was much too painful a subject for them, knowing that they could never be together because of her powers. "We can't talk about this..."

"We must talk about this; we may never have another chance." She reminded him. "I love you so much, I just wanted you to know, that I would have gladly given myself to you."

"But you know that's impossible." Richard stated. "If we..."

"The only thing that stops me right now is this damned belt." She told him, kissing him deeply. He looked up at her as she smiled at him through her tears. "Richard, if we get out of this, I could never go back to the way things were. I love you, and I want to be with you."

"Kahlan, I could think of nothing I'd want more than to have you in my arms like this forever, but we know that can never be." He told her.

"But if I keep the collar on..."

"If this experience has shown us anything, it's that your power is needed." He told her. "If you had been able to confess the guards, the fight might not have been so one-sided."

"But Richard..."

"I want this too, but you have to admit that your powers have helped us on more than one occasion." He reminded her.

"I don't care, I just...why do we have to miss out?" She asked him. "Knowing we could have had that life, it's breaking my heart."

"It's killing me too. I want to agree with you, to tell you not to take off that collar and to have that life with you." He assured her, caressing her cheek gently with his hand. "I need you Kahlan, but right now, the Midlands needs you more."

"One night." She whispered, looking at him, her eyes pleading with him for it to be true. "Just one night, that's all. Please, if we can't have a life, then please give me one night."

"I want to say yes, but I can't." Richard said sadly, shaking his head. "I have to refuse."

"You don't want me?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"I want you too much." He replied. "I know if we had that one night, that I'd never be able to let you take the collar off. Would you be able to?"

She just shook her head and pulled into his grip, accepting that he was right. She would never be able to have the strength to do what she had to if she was allowed the fantasy of that one night. She held him as he changed position, settling into him. This was as close as she was ever going to get to having that life with him, and it broke her heart to resign herself to that fact.

Her heart felt nothing but hatred for her captor, but not because of anything he had done to them directly. She could handle the beatings, and she could bear the humiliation. The cruellest thing about her captivity was this moment. Knowing that she was so close to having everything she wanted, and having it taken from her again by fate devastated her more than any other pain he had ever endured.

The following day, Zedd made his way into the tavern, finding the inn keeper eating a plate of bacon, sausage and scrambled eggs. Looking over, he could see Heather, hard at work cleaning.

"I trust the room was comfortable." The innkeeper greeted Zedd. He turned back towards him and forced a smile. He hated the thought of him mistreating her, forcing her to work for him, but right now he wanted to get to Richard and Kahlan, and starting a ruckus in the local tavern was sure to attract unwanted attention.

"It was perfectly comfortable. I have been travelling so long; I almost forgot what a bed felt like." Zedd answered him. "Would it be possible to have some breakfast?"

"Girl! Get some food in here for our guest!" He roared at Heather. "Hurry up!"

Heather went back to the cooker and quickly served up another plate, before bringing it over to him. She didn't dare to look her master in the eye. As she put down the plate, Zedd looked up to her.

"It looks fantastic, thank you." He told her.

"What are you thanking her for? It's what she's here for." The innkeeper quizzed him with a little sneer as Zedd took a mouthful of eggs.

"In my experience it is best to have a kind word for those I trust to prepare my food." He told the innkeeper. "I have heard many disturbing stories of what happens to food when the serving staff feels slighted."

"That's what I have a whip for." The innkeeper responded. This made Zedd's blood boil. He noticed Heather pausing for a second as he said this. Clearly she was no stranger to the whip, since she noticeably flinched at the mere mention of it. He forced a little smile though to keep in the good graces of the innkeeper. "I heard there are games at the fighting pits. I thought I might go along."

"Good luck." The innkeeper snorted as he gulped down some bacon greedily. "Lord Helbrandt doesn't let just anyone in. He charges ten gold pieces just to get in. Even then, he only lets in all his fancy noble friends. No offence meant sir, but one who dresses such as you would never be allowed in, even if you did have the entry fee."

"Well, perhaps I can find something more appropriate to wear." He suggested, mopping his mouth a little. "I'm afraid your portions exceed my appetite. This was wonderful."

The innkeeper got up from the table and made his way to the door. Heather gathered the plates sheepishly as Zedd gathered his robes around himself.

"Even if you get in, you can't help them." She told him. "They search everyone at the door; they do not allow anyone in with weapons. You would never get them out alive."

"Young girl, you seem to underestimate me because of my appearance." He told her, pulling out the Sword of Truth and holding it point first into the ground. "Perhaps I can alter that."

She gasped as a mist surrounded him, before quickly dissipating, leaving him looking completely different. He had grown a long, dark beard and his hair was now raven black and immaculately styled. He was wearing brightly coloured, silk robes that looked like they cost more than most people's houses. The sword meanwhile had turned into an intricately carved oak walking stick.

"You're a wizard?" She asked him in shock. He just smiled at her.

"Appearances can be deceptive." He told her. "Thank you for breakfast."

With that, he hobbled out of the inn with a slightly ungainly loping gait, obviously as a ruse to explain the necessity for the cane. Heather watched him go, feeling something she hadn't in a long time. For the first time, she thought she had met a man that might actually have a chance of standing against the unjust rule of this region.

Richard and Kahlan were lying, sleeping in each other's arms, huddled for warmth on the floor when a guard came to their cell. He threw a bucket of what they hoped was only water over them, wrenching them from their slumber aggressively.

"Wakey wakey there love birds." He told them. "It's almost time for your debut."

He opened the door, and a few of the guards came in, grabbing them and guiding them to the preparation area. There, the shackles were struck off, leaving them in the room with a couple of other gladiators. They all looked at the new arrivals, completely taken aback by Kahlan's appearance. They were used to new gladiators coming into the pits, but it was rare that they put women in with them.

Richard made his way over to one of the water troughs and started to wash up as much as he could. The other gladiators continued with their preparations. Strapping on piecemeal armour, readying weapons and saying prayers to whatever gods they believed in for protection.

"Where are our weapons?" Kahlan asked Richard as she looked around. One of the gladiators looked up at her and started laughing.

"Weapons?" He asked her disbelievingly. He hit the man on his left gently to attract his attention. "Can you believe this? The first timer wants weapons!"

They all laughed as Kahlan and Richard just looked at each other.

"All of you have weapons." Richard stated incredulously.

"We've earned them." Another of the gladiators told him. "You don't just get given weapons here. You earn them in the pits!"

"So we're to fight completely unarmed?" Kahlan asked him.

"You have what comes to hand in the pit." One gladiator told them. He was a massive man, towering over Richard, with colossal hands that looked like they'd be capable of crushing a man's skull. He had much more armour than the others, and by the look of the array of weapons he had to choose from, he had earned quite a few with the blood of his fellow slaves. "Sometimes you get lucky and someone sneaks in a weapon that they throw into the pit. Other than that, I just hope you have the wits to survive."

Outside, the guards were searching the patrons as they entered. One of the guards looked up to see a dark-haired stranger in colourful silk robes hobbling up to the gates. He stopped him with a gesture.

"I need you to check any weapons." The guard told him as he searched Zedd's robes. "I've never seen you in these parts before."

"I travel the midlands seeking sport such as this." He told them. "I heard that Lord Helbrandt has some of the finest gladiators in the land in his games."

"That is true, that's why everyone is happy to pay 10 gold pieces." The guard informed him. Zedd pulled out a purse, taking the money out and handing it to the guard as another checked his cane.

"If you would be so kind as to return that, my hip is no longer what it once was." Zedd told him. The guard just shrugged and handed him back the cane, not knowing that it was in fact, in the hands of Richard Cypher, the most powerful weapon in the known world.

"Enjoy the games." The guard told him. Zedd just smiled at him.

"I'm sure the games will be very interesting." He replied with a knowing glint in his eye. "I'm sure I'll get my money's worth from Lord Helbrandt's hospitality."


	4. Kahlan's Wrath

Zedd made his way through the stands, eager to find himself a good seat for the games. He knew that he needed to get close enough to the edge that he would be able to throw the staff into the pit if Richard got close enough. He managed to secure himself a seat in the front row, next to a book keeper. He looked at the board, seeing the names on the board, with the odds next to them. So far, the favourite appeared to be a man by the name of Andreas. Looking down the board, he got a little smirk on his face as he saw the long odds levelled against Richard and Kahlan. Clearly the lord still had no idea as to their true identities; otherwise the odds would be a lot shorter.

"Would you care to place a wager?" The book keeper asked him. Zedd looked at him, considering the situation for a second. While he had no desire to gamble on whether or not his friends would survive the battle, he also didn't want to stand out. Reaching into his purse, he handed over a few gold pieces.

"Five on Richard, the other five on Kahlan." He told him.

"Are you sure you want to wager so much on untested gladiators?" The bookmaker asked him. Zedd just smiled.

"I have a good feeling about them." He replied. "I have a feeling this will be a very interesting match."

Down in the holding area, Richard was standing by the door, looking out over the pit, taking in every detail in the hope of finding a way to escape. Kahlan came over behind him, putting her arms around his neck.

"Have you thought of anything?" She asked him. Richard shook his head sadly.

"There are too many guards." He told her. "Even if we did get weapons, there's no way we'd overpower them all."

"I really wish Zedd was here." Kahlan replied. "With his magic, we might have had a fighting chance."

"You know a wizard?" The largest of the gladiators asked them. Richard looked over to him and nodded.

"Our friend Zedd is a wizard of the first order." He stated truthfully. "If he was here..."

"It can't be." He gasped as the pieces fell into place. "You travel with a wizard of the first order and a confessor."

He gestured wildly to the other slaves.

"This is the Seeker!" He told them. "My name is Andreas."

"Richard." He replied.

"I can't believe that the Seeker is here." He said in awe of Richard's presence. "How did you end up here? What happened?"

"We were ambushed by a slaver on the road a few miles from town." Richard told him. "When we woke up, we were in chains and being brought here. Our friend and the Sword of Truth were missing."

"We believe the slavers are ignorant of who we are." Kahlan added as she looked up to the stands. "If they knew, then we'd have been taken to Darken Rahl for sure."

"There he is." Richard stated, pointing up to the stands. Andreas looked through the bars to where the bald, one-eyed slaver was taking a seat next to Lord Helbrandt.

"Balthazar." He hissed in contempt. "That vile snake has put most of us in here."

"Alright you worthless scum, it's time for the games!" A guard announced as he unlocked the door, gesturing to the arena. Richard gave the guard a cold glare, before making his way into the arena. Andreas stopped Kahlan as she made her way to follow him, pulling a dagger out of his boot and handing it to her.

"Thank you." She whispered, accepting the weapon. "We may be able to get out of this if we work together."

"I wish I could believe that Mother Confessor." He said sadly. "I don't know if it's possible."

"Everything is possible with hope." She told him as they entered the arena. On the opposite side of the pit, another door opened, and a dozen gladiators carrying a variety of weapons came into the arena, and began circling them, preparing for battle.

Without warning, someone ran and leapt from the stands into the pit. Richard looked around to see the stranger shift form, turning once more back into his true form. Richard smiled as Zedd approached him.

"I believe you will need this Seeker." He told him, handing Richard the Sword of Truth. As soon as he felt the handle in his hand, the power of all the Seekers of the past coursed through him. Richard rounded on the other Gladiators as guards started to rush down from the stands.

"If you ever want to be free, this is your chance!" Richard yelled as the first of the guards arrived in the arena. "Fight with me!"

Zedd destroyed the first of the guards with a blast of wizard's fire. Kahlan watched as Lord Helbrandt and Balthazar went into retreat. She came over to Zedd, fury burning within her. She could not allow them to escape; her humiliation would not go unpunished.

"Zedd, I need you to get this collar off." She told him.

"Without the key..."

"Just do it Zedd!" She interrupted him aggressively. Zedd focused his mind, directing his power and blasting the locking pin. Kahlan was knocked off her feet with the force of the blow, and rubbed her neck gently as the collar fell from her neck into a number of pieces, completely destroyed. She looked at it regretfully; a part of her wishing that it could have been saved. Zedd helped her up; noticing the look she gave the collar and knew what was troubling her.

"Kahlan, we have a battle to contend with." Zedd reminded her as the guards arrived. "We need to get out of here."

"That's not an option Zedd." She told him as she cut down the first of her opponents. "Helbrandt and Balthazar must pay for what they've done!"

Richard swung the sword of Truth in wide arcs, smashing down guards left and right as the fighting intensified. He watched Kahlan fighting with an anger he had never seen in her before, brutally slaying anyone that came within reach. She gathered up another dagger as one of the soldiers fell, before grabbing one of them by the throat. The tell-tale dark cloud crossed her eyes as she confessed him, turning him into her willing slave.

"Where are they?" She asked him as she recovered from the exertion of the act. The guard merely looked at her and smiled.

"They have retreated to the throne room my mistress." He informed her. Andreas came across, grabbing the guard roughly.

"Where are the keys?" He demanded of him. "Open the gate!"

The guard did as he was told, unlocking the gate. Andreas led the way, escorting the slaves out of the fighting pits and into the castle. As they made their way through the corridors, they cut down every guard that got in their way.

"Andreas, give us the keys." Richard ordered him. "We must release the rest of the slaves."

He threw the keys to Richard, before heading off in the direction of the gate house. Richard couldn't really blame the slaves for taking the opportunity to flee when they had the chance, but as the Seeker, it was his duty to release everyone he could.

Kahlan led the way as they sprinted up the stairs towards the throne room, the confessed guard fought furiously, protecting his lady.

As they arrived in the throne room, he rushed in the door first, only to be cut down in a hail of crossbow bolts. Kahlan and Richard rushed into the room, throwing themselves at the guards before they could reload.

"You made a huge mistake angering a confessor Helbrandt." Kahlan roared as she cut down some of his guards. Helbrandt shoved Balthazar forward.

"You took her before." Helbrandt shrieked in a panic as he cowered behind the slaver. He could see that Kahlan had been released from the collar, and had no desire to be confessed. Balthazar pulled out a couple of darts, launching them in Kahlan's direction. They were knocked out of the air as Richard jumped between them, blocking them with the Sword of Truth. Kahlan ran forward and grabbed Balthazar, glaring into his eyes as she confessed him. Seeing that he was now hopelessly outnumbered, Helbrandt reached behind the throne and held up a bunch of keys.

"These keys will release everyone in the palace!" He shrieked as he looked between them in a panic. "Please, just take them and go! Please..."

"You revel in the suffering of others Helbrandt, but you don't even know what suffering is." Kahlan said in a low, deliberate voice. "You've tortured and enslaved others for long enough Helbrandt. But that wasn't your biggest mistake."

"Please, don't confess me! I'll release all the slaves; I'll give you money..."

"Money can't solve all your problems!" She snapped as she approached him. Tears were already running down her face as she looked into the face of the man who had torn her heart to shreds. He had delivered the cruellest of all tortures to her. He had given her the possibility of having the life with Richard she had always wanted, and then ripped it away from her. She felt nothing but hatred as she grabbed him, glaring into his eyes as she confessed him. Helbrandt looked at her with a blissful smile on his face, feeling a deep love for her in his heart.

"How may I serve you my mistress?" He asked her. Kahlan looked at him in disgust, before handing him the keys.

"You will release each and every slave from the palace, and apologise for every sin and degradation you have inflicted upon them. You are to split your treasury evenly among them as a way to repay them for your cruelty, after which you are to raze this place to the ground." She ordered him. "After that, both of you are to go to the nearest D'Haren fortress and tell them that you had the Seeker and the Mother Confessor in your grasp, and that you allowed them to escape. You are to tell them that you are the reason he has not been able to avert the prophesy."

"Yes my mistress." Helbrandt replied, handing her the key to her belt, before leaving with Balthazar to release the other slaves. Richard watched them go, his mouth hanging open in surprise. He knew she wanted to avenge their treatment of them, but he couldn't believe that she would be so cruel. Helbrandt and Balthazar would obey her without question, which meant that they would soon go to a D'Haren guard post and admit to having the Seeker and the Mother Confessor in their grasp, only to allow them to escape. They would surely be executed, but knowing Darken Rahl's capacity for cruelty, it was unlikely to be a swift or merciful death.

"Kahlan..."

"Please, just go." She whispered, looking away from him. Richard wanted to help her, but Zedd just put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. He could imagine the depths of her despair, and knew that right now, there was nothing he could do for her. She needed to grieve for the loss of her dream.

"She'll come to us when she's ready." He told his Seeker. "Come, let us find you both more suitable clothing and leave this accursed place."

Richard looked mournfully at the woman he loved, wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms and comfort her, but he trusted Zedd's counsel. He nodded and left with Zedd to find where Helbrandt had hidden their clothes.

"Zedd, what are we meant to do about this?" He asked him. "I mean, we've freed all these slaves and we defeated Lord Helbrandt, so why does it feel like we lost?"

"It is always hard to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Sometimes even victories come at a cost." He told him. "At times like that, all we can do is take our victories where we can find them."

"What victory?" Richard asked him. Zedd just smiled as he thought about Heather.

"You know, after a hard fought battle, there's nothing better than a tankard of ale." He replied warmly. "Once we find your clothes, there's a certain inn I'd like to visit."

It was late in the night by the time they had located their clothes and freed the last of the prisoners. Kahlan watched silently as Helbrandt set to work with a torch, setting light to all the tapestries and wall hangings. Richard put his arm around her, holding her warmly. All she could do was watch as the flames claimed the castle, ending generations of the rule of Helbrandt's family. He saw the tears in her eyes, and could only offer her the warmth of his touch, but in many ways, that just reminded her of the one thing they would never be able to have.

"When I defeat Darken Rahl, and the Midlands no longer needs my strength, then I would gladly allow you to confess me." He whispered in her ear. "I am already devoted to you, I couldn't imagine any reason that I..."

"I couldn't do that." Kahlan interrupted him in a barely audible whimper. "Even once Darken Rahl is defeated and the Midlands no longer needs the Seeker, I could never do that to you."

"But I want..."

"It would destroy your soul. It would look like you, but it would not be Richard Cypher." She told him, turning into him and holding him tightly. "It would not be the man I've fallen in love with."

"We will find a way Kahlan. I don't know how, but we will." He assured her as he looked into her eyes. "I'm willing to wait as long as it takes."

Meanwhile, Zedd came back into the tavern, finding Heather as usual serving the customers while the innkeeper sat in the corner, quietly drinking. He made his way to the bar and sat down with the innkeeper. The old innkeeper beheld him a little nervously and backed away as much as he could. The battle at the fortress was now the talk of the village, and since it had taken place just after this stranger had come into town and expressed an interest in Lord Helbrandt's fortress, it was not a great leap of faith to presume that he had something to do with it.

"The slaves will likely have been through here by now." Zedd told him. "You now know who is in town."

"They say the Seeker is here." The innkeeper replied. Zedd just nodded.

"I know him very well, and trust me, he would not be happy to know that anyone is keeping slaves." He told him, before raising his voice for the entire bar to hear. "Let it be known that all slaves are to be released, by order of the Seeker and his wizard."

"The law is on our side old man!" The innkeeper told him. "I bought the serving girl fair and square."

"No man has the right to claim ownership to another." Zedd snapped back in response. "You will release her, or face my wrath!"

The innkeeper snorted in disgust as he turned to Heather.

"Get over here girl!" He ordered her. Heather made her way over nervously, before looking up at Zedd.

"I said release her." Zedd yelled at him. The innkeeper looked at him sheepishly.

"I don't have a key to her chains." He replied. Zedd just smiled and waved his hand, at which her shackles sprang open.

"You are free to go little one." Zedd told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "My friends and I will take you as far as the next town, at which time we will find you somewhere to stay."

As Zedd got up and started to leave with her, the innkeeper stood up, yelling after him.

"What am I meant to do without my serving girl?" He asked him. "Who will do all the work now?"

"You know other people actually hire paid staff." Zedd informed him. "You may want to try that for a change. After all, if I come back through here and you have another slave, we will just have this talk again."

With that, they left. Heather smiled and held Zedd's hand as he led her back to the camp. She had been a slave for so long, she had almost given up hope of simple compassion. Now though, this stranger who had nothing to gain by helping her had given her the one thing she was sure she'd never know. He had given her back her freedom.

Fin.


End file.
